


Bloody Noses are Pretty Fun When it Means I get to Make-Out With You

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Gay Boys Doing Some Gay Shit [2]
Category: Brallon - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accident, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gay, M/M, NOT SAD, SO GAY, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bloody nose, brallon, but Dallon's the biggest dumbass on the face of the earth, cause Brendon is a fucking idiot, gayyyyyy, this shit is gayer than me????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Brendon is being Brendon and he falls flat on his damn face. Dallon isn't taking his childish shit when he gets a pretty bad bloody nose.





	Bloody Noses are Pretty Fun When it Means I get to Make-Out With You

I was pumped for the show, it was our last show of the tour and it was always the one I went all out on. I was always more excited and fun during the last show if you could believe it. Not because I  _ wanted _ tour to end per say, but just because I’m celebrating and trying to make a great memory of the end of tour instead of being all bummed out about it.

Dallon also seemed pretty pumped up as well. That just makes me even more excited to perform, our energy just seemed to easily bounce off of each other.

We’re on stage just fucking around pretty much, laughing and joking about some stuff and telling stories between songs. Dallon has me laughing pretty hard at one of the old band stories he told. I end up tripping over a cable, falling off of the little platform on the stage and face-planting into the ground. The laughter dies down for a moment, that is until I jump back up, everybody, including Dallon suddenly seems horrified.

“You okay, Brendon?” Dallon watches me wide-eyed as I start laughing, rubbing at my nose.

“Hell yeah! I’m great!” I chuckle as I step back up to my mic stand, placing it back into its holder, “Am I bleeding?” I laugh, “I think I’m bleeding.” I run my finger under my nose and notice the red substance drip off my finger.

The whole crowd gasps at my calmness, “The show must go on! I’ve hurt myself worse and pushed on haven’t I?” Everybody cheers.

“Dude, you’re bleeding pretty bad.” Dallon speaks into his mic, “Are you sure we should keep going?”

“No way am I stopping the last show of the tour for some crummy bloody nose!” Again the crowd cheers at me.

Dallon is very hesitant but gives in when I cue the next song.

***

Once back on the tour bus, Dallon is bothering me about getting medical attention for my badly bruised face. I think that my microphone hit me in the face when I hit the floor and that’s what caused my injury.

“Brendon, you’re whole face is bruised and swollen! You have to get  _ some _ kind of help for that!” Whines Dallon.

“I’m not a little bitch like you, Weekes. I can handle it myself!” I sound like a child.

Dallon’s eyes roll at my reply, “Can you stop being a fucking stubborn two-year-old for like ten minutes and go get help?” He’s getting frustrated with me at this point.

“Never, I am a proud, very stubborn child that doesn’t need the input of another person.” I cross my arms and Dallon throws his into the air,

“Goddamn it, Brendon! For once can’t you get over yourself and listen to me for once!?” Dallon snaps and my expression softens, which kind of hurts.

“Dallon…” I frown.

“Nope, just… Do whatever you want,  _ as always _ , Brendon.” Hisses the man in sheer anger and frustration.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go get it looked at if it’ll make you not be mad at me.” I frown even more, I hated when Dallon was angry with me, it made me really upset and kind of vulnerable for some reason.

“No, you’re only doing it to make me stop being mad, not just because you actually  _ need _ medical attention. I wish you’d get it through your thick skull that you’re  _ not _ invincible and that you  _ can _ get hurt and  _ can _ die. It’s okay to not want to go but for the love of  _ god _ , Brendon, for  _ once _ can you just do the _ right _ thing without arguing with me?” Dallon huffs in frustration.

“I’m sorry.” I hang my head, “I just… I know I don’t need to go get help. I’m going to live and I’ll be fine. But if that’s what will make you happy I’ll go get looked at.” This was a first for me to relent to anything that Dallon and I argued about. I knew he was right.

Dallon ruffled my hair, “I’ll come with you.” He knew I wasn’t a fan of medical personnel.

I’m poked and prodded by the ambulance men that had thankfully still been in the parking lot. It all hurts, every piece of my face that they’d grabbed at. Dallon watched from outside of the ambulance, leaning on the wall and giggling at my whining.

“It looks like your nose is broken.” One of the men says, “We’ll have to bring you to the hospital to get x-rays.” He says, sending me into panic mode. 

Dallon laughs, “I’ll come with you, don’t worry, you big baby.” He shakes his head with a smile on his face.

***

“So you have to have surgery to realign your nose?” Dallon watches me in the hospital bed. I honestly feel so pathetic like this.

“Yeah, they said they’re scheduling it for tomorrow morning at about twelve.” I frown, “I get to leave once I wake up though.” I give him a half smile, it hurts to do even that.

“Do I get to see you all fucked up on laughing gas?” Dallon’s pretty blue eyes shine with excitement.

I groan, “Yes, you do. If I see one video of me online I’ll cut your dick off.” I point at him and he laughs at me.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves his hand uncaringly with a large grin.

He’s such an asshole.

***

My head is foggy and I feel light and as if I’m floating. My eyes flutter open and I instantly spot Dallon sitting in the corner of the tiny room I’m in. He’s on his phone, looking bored and a bit tired. I start to giggle, his hair looking absolutely hilarious to me for some reason. 

Dallon’s gaze breaks from his phone to look over at me, “About damn time you woke up.” He says, suppressing a grin.

“Dallon.” I whisper as I continue giggling.

“Yes, Brendon?” He sounds amused.

“Dallon… Come here.” I reach my arms towards him. He rolls his eyes with a smile as he comes and sits on the edge of the bed. I sit up and start playing with his hair, squeeling like an excited kid while I run my fingers through his soft, straight, locks. He laughs, smiling widely. I tug at it as Dallon looks at me in a way I’d never seen before.

“What are you doing, Brendon?” I can hear the amusement in his voice and see it in his bright eyes.

“Your hair is so funny.” I say loosely, swaying drunkenly.

“What do you mean?” Dallon is loving the attention from me.

“It’s funny.” I reply as if that could answer his question.

“Well okay then?” He chuckles. I push my face into Dallon’s shoulder.

“You’re not soft.” I pout, pushing the side of my head against the man like a cat.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dallon is thoroughly confused by my words. I would be too if I were him.

“You're not squishy.” I squeeze his arm, “See, you're hard.” Dallon almost chokes to death.

“Brendon!” He coughs.

“What?” I tilt my head to the side, I don’t understand why he’s so freaked out by my statement but I still giggle anyway. 

“Let’s bring you home before you cause anymore trouble.”

***

I’m laying on the couch in the tour bus, finally on my way home. Dallon’s getting more ice for my face from the freezer. I’m playing on my phone, posting videos on my instagram and pictures of my fucked-up face. 

“Brendon, what do you think you’re doing?” Dallon snatches my phone from me and places it in his back pocket, dropping the bag of ice into my hands. 

“No!” I whine, reaching towards him, “Give it back!” I cry, throwing one of my infamous tantrums.

“Nope, watch a movie.” Dallon says, turning the TV on. The movie that was in was  _ The Loft _ , which happened to be one of my favorites. 

Dallon presses play and sits down at the end of the couch. He’s playing on his own phone instead of paying attention to me. I end up crawling over to him, pushing myself up between his arms, getting in the way of his phone.

“Dallon.” I poke his face, squeezing his cheeks.

“Brendon, go lay down.” He groans, trying to push me off but my arms go around Dallon and my head rests on his chest. He seems to freeze as I do so, I grab his shirt within my balled fists, “Wha-... What are you doing?” Dallon stammers out.

“Shh.” I hush. Dallon nods and I feel his chin tap against my head.

Dallon starts to calm down, rubbing my back as I lay there, he reaches over and grabs the makeshift ice-pack, placing it on my face. I whimper and squirm momentarily but settle back against the taller man.

“Hey, Dally?” I look up at him with big eyes, he raises a brow, “Can I tell you a secret?” I whisper.

“If you really want to.” Dallon mumbles back, expecting it to be nothing more than more nonsense.

“I think you’re really cute.” I smile.

“Thanks, Brendon. You’re pretty adorable too.” Dallon shrugs it off.

“I’m not done!” I get loud.

“Okay, I’m sorry, continue.” He chuckles softly.

“I like you.” I giggle out.

“I like you too.” Dallon again just pushes away what I’m trying to say.

“No, Dallon, not like  _ that _ .” I press.

“You’ve lost me Brendon.” Dallon speaks, completely lost like the complete dumbass he is. I was so sick of his goddamn stupidity. I was actually making sense! 

Dallon’s just stupid is my conclusion.

“Like this, idiot.” I roll my eyes as I lean up and push my lips to his smooth ones, I’m gentle, soft, slow, it’s something new. This wasn’t rough and fast and heavy like when we were on stage. This was something I wanted and something I loved, I lean more into him and he lets me. Dallon is kissing me back.

I am kissing Dallon Weekes and this time, it’s real.

I pull back after a moment, “See, like _ that _ .” I coo.

Dallon picks up his phone and turns it to face us, recording us, “Like what, Brendon? How do you like me?” Dallon provokes and I giggle.

“You know already, Dallon!” I squeeze his cheeks.

He smiles, “I forget, jog my memory.” Dallon smirks.

I kiss him again, moving my lips on his. Dallon is smiling but kissing me back either way. I’m giggling at him as I pull away, “Like that, Dallon, try and keep up.” I grin, looking over at his phone for a second, “Dallon, do you like me like that too?” My big round eyes stare into his gorgeous blue ones.

“Of course I do, Brendon.” He grins just as he stops the recording. He drops his phone to the couch and continues kissing me, knowing I’d forget in the morning.

***

I wake up in the morning and my whole face hurts. My head is rested in Dallon’s lap, his fingers are tangled in my hair and he’s fast asleep, his head fallen back against the cushions of the couch, his mouth hung open, snoring softly. I close my eyes for a moment as yesterday’s memories flood back to me. I can’t help but to smile, I’m in love with Dallon, isn’t it obvious but I never thought he would want me too… Let alone be gay for me...

I sit up, stumbling to the front of the bus to get ice for my bruised face.

“Brendon?” I hear.

“Just getting ice!” I call back.

Once I re enter the room Dallon is laid out on the couch. I go and lay atop him and that’s when I know he thinks that I don’t remember yesterday. Dallon is tense and wide-eyed and I lay my head on his chest, Dallon looks like he was going to throw-up. 

“You okay?” I ask him, touching his forehead, now just playing along.

“Um… Yeah! Yeah, just fine.” He shakes his head and I can see he’s trembling. I start to laugh hard as hell, so hard that it hurts.

“Ow, oh my god, ow.” I giggle, wiping the tears from my eyes as Dallon watched me with a horrified expression.

“Wh-...Why are you laughing?” He croaks.

“You thought I wouldn’t remember?” I cough, still giggling.

“Wait you-”

“Dallon, you are a bigger dumbass than I thought!” I burst into laughter again and he seems to be pretty horrified, “You full on made out with me and thought I wouldn’t even remember! How  _ stupid _ !?” I choke.

“S-... Shut up, Brendon!” He pushes me, trying to get me off of him so he can stomp off and sulk.

“Who would’ve known!? Straight Mr. Weekes likes to kiss my gay-ass face!” I’m basically cheering.

“Shut up, Brendon!” He shouts again, more stern this time.

“Make me, Dallon!” I challenge, “Come on you-” Dallon kisses me hard, I wince as he hits my nose but I continue anyway, I kiss him back much softer, biting at his lower lip in a teasing manner. He tries to shove his tongue into my mouth, wanting to be the dominant one but I don’t let him. I smirk seeing him get frustrated. Dallon lets out a low (Very hot) growl as he tries harder, kissing me more forcefully but I return with a voluntary moan, running my tongue over his lips as my hand runs down his chest to his crotch. Dallon gasps and I slide my tongue into his mouth.

“What kind of gay shit?” Spencer enters the room, “We aren’t on stage you fucking weirdo’s.” Dallon shoves me off of him.

“He-... It-... Brendon!” He stammers and points at me.

I look over at Spencer, in his boxers and eating cold pizza, “That was all Dallon,” I say nonchalantly.

“I know you both liked it you perv's.” He steps into the ‘bathroom’, “I gotta take a wiz and then you can fuck all you want.” He says through the door.

I look down at Dallon, “You better apologize.” I raise my brow.

“Come here and I will.” 

Dallon makes more than just my face hurt.


End file.
